


Tell the World That We Tried

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddessofstupidity asked: Danny/Isaac (and I reeeeeeeaally can't decide between rake and lungs from townes van Zandt)</p><p>He looks back to Isaac, who is watching him with haunted eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the World That We Tried

Danny dreams about Isaac sometimes. 

About pale hands running over the planes of his body. About a hard, dripping cock and pink plush lips trailing down his stomach, to suck him off. 

But one night, the dream changes. He falls asleep to Isaac lighting a small red candle. 

The light on the end of the candle gets larger and larger and floats away to take the place of the too bright sun in a too dull sky and the clouds fall away to be replaced by night. 

He looks back to Isaac, who is watching him with haunted blue eyes.

He has blood dripping from his temple. Danny moves to wipe it away, but Isaac stops him. 

“You know I’d break you before I ever loved you the way he does. So why? Why do you dream about me? Every single night? It’s so pitiful, the way you watch me." 

Isaac drops his wrist and walks away, blowing out the candle, and the light from the moon fades away, leaving Danny in the dark.


End file.
